


First time

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. I had always wondered what Megatron was thinking when he beat/injured/hurt Starscream. So here's this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

“I can't believe how foolish you are, mighty Megatron!” 

_ Starscream.  _ He felt the name in his throat, he  _ knew  _ what it represented in his head: all his failures, his defeats, his foolish choices. 

_ Starscream. _

The flighty seeker who thought he owned the world.

_ Starscream was wrong.  _

_ Megatron  _ would own this world, and all the others. 

_ Damn  _ Starscream _. _

“What’s the matter?  _ Seeker _ got your toungue?”

Megatron saw him, and he was  _ furious.  _

Starscream, the Decepticon that could aggravate his leader like no other. Well. Except Prime. But…  _ Starscream.  _ He taunted, he jabbed, he smirked, he ridiculed.

And  _ Megatron _ **_hated_ ** _ Starscream.  _

When he read literature, it usually stated that the aggressor didn't think about punching someone. That he did so, and only realized it later.

But Megatron  _ knew  _ what he was doing. 

He saw Starscream. He thought. He moved. He smiled. And he knew. His black fist collided with Starscream’s face like a god striking a mortal. 

Starscream’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly open, and then grimaced when damaged. The Air Commander’s eyes then closed shut as a resounding  _ crack  _ filled the air.

It looked like carnage.

It smelled like an opportunity taken.

It sounded like revenge enacted. 

The air tasted like danger.

It felt like a battle.

Mental. 

Physical. 

Emotional. 

And then Megatron’s powerful, hardened limb  _ went through  _ the victim’s face. Starscream’s body was hurled against the wall and internals shattered. A blue, red, and white frame was broken and a gray and black one stood triumphant.

This was the the first time Megatron had struck Starscream.

But by Unicron, he was going to do it again.


End file.
